Jack Mithras
Born in America, and having spent the last decade and a half in Africa, Jack's a recent arrival in the area. He's yet to get too involved in politics, seeming to prefer troubleshooting more down-to-earth problems (Has much as that's a qualifier for anything Kindred get up to). You might see him asking questions about exotic bloodlines and issues with the Strix, has he seems to of taken issues with the Birds, VII, the Brood and other weird occult issues has a personal project. Whatever his motivation, he seems to genuinely be trying to counteract the enemies of the Kindred, and will take action if he feels he can incite positive changes... Public Knowledge * Is a member of the Circle of the Crone, and a member of Clan Ventrue * Has a good amount of knowledge about African Kindred * Is part of a bloodline, but is vague on the specifics * Keeps a fifteen foot snake coiled around his midsection and thighs (Lilith is a total sweetheart, really!) * Is the city Sherrif, lawbreakers beware! * He respects the werewolves, and wants the things left alone because pissed off furry killing machines are not fun to run damage control on. Fun Facts * Jack's Sire is at least partially responsible for the Mokole Membe myth. He frequently jokes about this, so its hard to tell if its actually TRUE...but if it is, she's only been down there since the 30s or so, and the legends go back WAY further then that. Rumors * Calls Alice Pine a plain 'Alice' and she barely gets upset, accepting his 'I didn't know what I was implying.' Is there something more to it than that? * Solves what he claims was a potential masquerade breach by blowing it up in eldritch energy, causing a city wide one. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Sheriff of Kingsmouth! * How did someone who didn't even KNOW about Taskforce Valkyrie get elected sheriff? ** Rumour is, the other serious candidate(s) were liked so little by the town and Council, they couldn't sign Jack up fast enough, *** Or his girlfriend rail-roaded him into the job, *** Or he used Ventruism, * The Council meeting isn't even over yet and he's already dictating by-laws? I guess we can just do away with the ruling council now. All hail Prince Jack! * According to him, every problem can be answered with violence. ** Which seems to put him in majority agreement for the city! * Are Myka and Jack more than just friends? My Magic Eight Ball says 'Signs Point To Yes!' ** It's not a secret. They've openly admitted that they're going out. * That snake he has on him all the time? That's not his pet. It's a Kindred in disguise, maybe even his sire. Or something worse and more sneaky than that. Spying on us all. * The snake is actually his ghoul. It's an incredibly venomous cobra and is trained with murderous intent. Keep your eyes on that one. * Jack seems to be monitoring the arrival of new Kindred with some intensity. He recently questioned a new arrival upon seeing an unfamiliar Beast, right where they were, in the open air. * Did you hear? Jack snagged himself a wife! ** Premature news, unless you're talking about his snake. Category:Circle of the Crone Category:Active PC Category:Ventrue